


keep you

by loveletterstothemoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, BDSM Scene, Blood Play, F/M, Graphic Description, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveletterstothemoon/pseuds/loveletterstothemoon
Summary: "Why?" Hitoka asks him, and realizing that she misunderstood his question, she nonchalantly said, "Oh, my past lovers, you mean...... I thought you were asking about the body count of people I killed."
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	keep you

Osamu just wants a good time. He has been stressed out lately, with his chains of businesses booming and all that elite shit. He feels suffocated and caged. So, one night, he went to a nightclub to have some fun and maybe get some.

A petite, blonde girl donning a white, flowy dress caught his attention in the middle of the dance floor—she looked ethereal, like an angel.

Osamu decided to shoot his shot.

He approached her and they exchanged greetings, danced together, and eventually discovered that her name's Hitoka.

Of course, things get heated up pretty fast between the two of them. Hitoka, unlike her image of innocence and angelic demeanor, is entirely different from what he's seeing right now—on the hotel room's bed.

Which makes him wonder, how many lovers did she have in the past? It makes him jealous that there were other people who saw her like this, beautiful and naked, putty in his hands.

And so without thinking he asks while kissing her neck, "Body count?"

"Too many to remember."

Osamu froze. Not that he minds her answer, but the way she said it. It made him feel nervous, her tone hinting about something more than the heat of her body.

"Why?" Hitoka asks him, and realizing that she misunderstood his question, she nonchalantly said, "Oh, my past lovers, you mean...

... I thought you were asking about the body count of people I _killed_."

\--

Osamu found himself blindfolded. His hands tied behind him. He's kneeling in front of something... someone, probably Hitoka, and finds that her warmth is comforting against his nakedness. He felt her move a little closer to him, her dainty fingers tilting his head upwards.

He hears a faint yet heavy breath, and then she says, "You're very pretty," and he felt her lips on his. First, a light, chaste kiss—then she pulled back, repeating this action as if teasing osamu.

Finally, Hitoka moves her lips against his. Osamu doesn't know what to do—what to feel. Must he be afraid or be enticed with the little angel in front of him? Adrenaline is shooting through his veins.

When Hitoka feels that he isn't moving his lips, she tapped his cheeks lightly, "Kiss me, Osamu. Like you mean it," her voice laced with venom, a threat.

Osamu obliged. As soon as Hitoka felt his lips moving, her tongue earnestly sought for an entrance which Osamu gave away easily. Both of them getting lost in the heat of the moment, the man forgetting how devious his partner in this forbidden dance is. However, Osamu still wanted to touch the angel, feel and hold her, but his tied hands proved it too difficult. He contented himself with hitoka's hands wandering on his body.

And when her hands reached his throbbing member, he felt Hitoka smirk on his lips but then continued her assault on him, her hands moving up and down his shaft. Hitoka made sure that he was on a sitting position while she hovers over his lap.

Osamu wanted to burst when hitoka pulled away from the kiss and her hands from his manhood—only to feel her warmth enveloping it a little while later. He can feel her bouncing on top of him and hear her moans.

"Osamu, Osamu," she's chanting his name over and over again while moving on top of him, "you're so beautiful."

Osamu couldn't help but meet her movements up with his thrusts, and Hitoka's name falling as a spell on his lips.

Hitoka gasped as osamu sped up his pace, her insides clenching down hard on his member, she found herself undoing osamu's blindfold. She looked at his steel, grey eyes like how a predator looks at its prey—and muttered, "How beautiful, Osamu."

Osamu is nearly losing his mind with this angel on top of him, swaying her hips the way he wanted her to. When she removed his blindfolds and his blurry vision saw hitoka's bright, golden eyes—he felt a shiver down his spine: this is what a predator looks like when it successfully cornered its prey—

It was odd, he didn't mind it at all.

He's her prey. He should be terrified out of his wits. _But he isn't_.

He is just drowning in pleasure and ecstasy that is Hitoka.

She is beautiful and majestic in his eyes—despite the fact that she confessed and told him how her hands became stained with blood. How she planned their meeting tonight that eventually led up to the union of their bodies.

He was feeling so much pleasure despite of the alarms blaring at the back of his head. He agreed to this. He wanted this.

_He wanted her._

But the pleasure came to a halt when his predator stopped moving, her hands planted firm on his chest to signal him to stop.

He was so close and he can tell that she is too.

"You're too beautiful for me, Osamu," hitoka says as she makes a move to untie the ropes on his hands without leaving his lap, "too beautiful."

Osamu was shocked. He already accepted his fate tonight.

_If he's going to die, it's best to be by her hands._

\--

Hitoka was never this careless when dealing with her prey before. If this was her usual stint, she would've not let osamu lead her to this hotel, nor would she confess that she's become a cold-blooded killer although not by choice. If this was her usual stint, she would be the one luring her prey into her house. seduce them and make them submit to her whims—she knows men the likes of osamu would do anything for sex, even going as far as letting her drug them with a promise of heightened sensations—and she hates it, she hates them.

If she was being her usual self, Osamu would now lay cold on the bed, lifeless, before he could even have a taste of her. She remembers the drug she brought with her. She ought to inject this to her prey in great amount so that it would eventually die of overdose. She likes a clean kill, bloodless and efficient. Even though sometimes, if her prey struggles, she goes for a deep cut on their neck—again, fast and efficient but it is not bloodless, it is not to her liking but is necessary at times.

If she was being her usual self, she would never let herself be enchanted with her current prey.

But he's just so beautiful, especially his silver eyes, that Hitoka wanted to keep him forever by her side—alive or not? She's still undecided.

"You know, Osamu," Hitoka says as she guides Osamu's now-freed hands on her waist, "if this was my usual kill you would be dead by now," she looks straight into his silver eyes and impales herself again on osamu's member, she heard him moan and felt his shaking body against her, "but i will let you come first." Osamu's grip on her waist tightened, his thrusts changing into a brutal pace. At this point, she holds on to him. Her head on his shoulders whilst she's peppering kisses on his neck.

Hitoka smiles to herself, she knew who Osamu is. She knows his dirty little secrets. But she never knew he could be this broken in her hands. She looked at her left hand and the ring sitting on her index finger. Hitoka let Osamu continue his pace as she frees the tiny needle hidden inside the ring, and let it graze on a tiny area on Osamu's neck.

As soon as a small amount of blood oozed out of the tiny wound, a thread snaps in her—she and Osamu reached their limit at the same time, trembling and panting.

"Hitoka," Osamu groaned and felt Hitoka's hand on his neck, he looked at her and he saw blood on her lips, on her left hand. He realized that it was his blood—a stinging sensation pricking his neck the evidence.

"Your blood," she says with a smile on her face, "even your blood is beautiful, too."

Even Hitoka was taken aback with her actions. She never liked blood, but his blood—it's different. As she looks at the blood smeared on Osamu's neck, she realized she wants to see more of it.

_She wants to see more of him._

In that instant, she decided she wanted to keep him forever—with his fresh blood on her hands, any time of day. If with her usual stint, she collects valuable possessions of her prey as a trophy, this time—she wanted him, his blood and body, as her trophy.

"Would you let me keep you, Osamu?"

#end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing a short fic in this genre. Please do leave some comments and constructive criticisms, I would highly appreciate them. Thank you!


End file.
